Materials and, in particular, liquid medicaments are often stored in hermetically sealed containers, such as glass ampuls. The liquid material is introduced into the ampul through a filling opening and the ampul hermetically sealed by flame sealing the filling opening. The technique protects the contents of the ampul from contamination and evaporation.
Ampuls are generally elongated hollow bodies of cylindrical configuration. They are closed at their top ends by tapered tip members which are integrally joined to the body of the ampul by a narrow neck. The neck region is generally constricted and has a weakened fracture zone so that the tip of the ampul can be conveniently snapped off from the container at the neck region. The neck region is weakened by providing a circular score line extending around the axis of the ampul, or the glass in this regon has differential composition bands. Since ampuls are conventionally made of glass, which is brittle and subject to shattering, care must be exercised in snapping off the tip of the ampul at the neck region. If the ampul top does not fracture cleanly at the constricted neck region, it may shatter and small glass fragments may enter the container. In addition, the jagged edges of glass remaining after fracturing of the container may result in injury to the person opening the ampul or using it later. In addition, the bottom of faulty ampuls can shatter during opening, spilling the contents on the opener or resulting in injury from the pieces of glass.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an ampul opening device which will enable the operator to open an ampul in a safe and secure manner and also minimize fragmentation of the ampul during opening.
It is furthermore an object of the invention to provide a hand tool ampul opening device which will securely support the ampul during opening thereof and which will provide protection for the fingers and hand of the operator.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention, as well as the specific nature thereof, will become readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.